Le pere ideal
by bamonloveforever
Summary: Haley Lenz a perdu ses parents peu de temps après la mort de son frère, elle avait seulement 9 ans se retrouvant sans famille c'est le meilleur ami de son père Will James qui l'a adopté. 7 ans son passé Haley est en pleine crise d'adolescence, dur à gérer Will décide de déménager s'installe à Tree Hill la ville dont il est originaire.


Haley Lenz James est née le 2 avril 1998 elle passionnée de musique elle joue de la guitare, du piano et chante aussi mais depuis le décès de ses parents elle n'a ni joué, ni chanté. Elle vit à Charleston avec Will James depuis ses 9 ans, c'était le meilleur ami de ses parents après leurs décès ils ont appris qu'ils l'avaient nommés tuteurs légal. Elle ne pouvais pas tomber mieux il est comme un second père pour elle mais depuis quelques temps elle se rebelle et à de mauvaise fréquentation.

Will James est né le 18 décembre 1978 il est célibataire. Il est architecte, i ans quand ses amis Daniel et Deborah sont décédé il a découvert qu'ils l'avaient nommé tuteur de leur fille, bien entendu il n'a pas pu refuser il l'a vu grandir elle est comme sa fille. Il a décidé de retourner vivre dans sa ville natale pour se rapprocher de sa famille et l'occasion pour Haley de changer d'air et peut être redevenir la jeune fille douce et joyeuse qu'elle était. Il est heureux de revoir sa famille.

Keith Scott est né le 23 avril 1966, il est marié avec Karen depuis 20 ans c'est l'heureux père de Lucas et Peyton. Il possède un garage et une concession. Il est heureux du retour de Will.

Karen James Scott est né le 6 mars 1968, elle est l'heureuse épouse de Keith et la mère de Lucas et Peyton. Elle est la propriétaire du Karen's Café et du club Tric. Elle est folle de joie du retour de son petit frère en ville ainsi que de Haley qu'elle aime beaucoup.

Lucas Scott est né le 28 mars 1998, il est le fils de Keith et Karen. Lucas est le frère de Peyton et ses meilleurs amis sont Stefan et Nathan le frère de sa petite amie Brooke. Il est co-capitaine de l'équipe de basket de son lycée coaché par son grand-père qui ne lui fait pas de cadeau, il est passionné de littérature et rêve de devenir écrivain après le lycée il travail avec son père. Il est heureux que son oncle revienne à Tree Hill, il apprécie beaucoup Haley.

Peyton Scott est née le 28 mars 1998, elle est la soeur jumelle de Lucas et la fille de Karen et Keith. Elle est pom-pom girls mais sa véritable passion est la musique qu'elle écoute à longueur de journée. Elle passe également beaucoup de temps sur son blog, sa chambre et le reflet de sa personnalité : noir et rouge (comme sa voiture). Elle peint elle-même sur les murs de celle-ci au gré de ses humeurs et collectionne les vinyles de musique. Ses meilleures amies sont Brooke et Bonnie, elle sort avec Jake. Elle travail au club Tric c'est elle qui s'occupe des programmations musicales. Elle a hâte de retrouver Haley dont elle est très proche.

Bryan James est né le 16 octobre 1948, il est l'entraîneur de basket-ball du lycée de Tree Hill depuis une trentaine d'années. Il a perdu sa femme Camilla plusieurs années auparavant. Il est le père de Karen et Will et le grand-père de Lucas et Peyton qu'il adore. Il est proche de Keith, il était son entraîneur au lycée. Il est très heureux du retour de son fils en ville.

Nathan Davis est né le 23 juin 1998, il est très proche de sa soeur Brooke car ils habitent seul leurs parents sont en voyage. Nathan fait partie des "populaires" du lycée de Tree Hill mais ça ne lui monte pas à la tête, ses meilleurs amis sont Lucas et Stefan. Il est aussi proche de Peyton avec qui il est sorti mais ça n'a pas marché ils sont plus ami. Il est le co-capitaine de l'équipe de basket pour lui il n'y a pas plus important il rêve de devenir pro. Il connaît Haley que parce que Lucas lui en a parlé.

Brooke Davis est né le 23 juin 1998 c'est la soeur jumelle de Nathan. Brooke est une fille populaire, elle est la capitaine des pom-pom girls du lycée de Tree Hill. C'est la meilleure amie de Peyton et Bonnie, elle sort avec Lucas. Elle est passionnée de mode et crée des vêtements qu'elle vend en ligne. Brooke Davis est d'abord vue comme une fille superficielle, têtue et prétentieuse mais c'est une fille attachante, comique qui a un coeur d'or ainsi qu'une grande générosité. Peyton lui a beaucoup parlé d'Haley du coup elle à hâte de la rencontrer.

Marvin Mcfadden, surnommé Micro est né le 25 Septembre 1998 c'est le commentateur des matchs de basket de l'équipe des Ravens. Son meilleur ami est Skills.

Skills est né le 14 avril 1998 il est le meilleur ami de Micro, il fait également partie de l'équipe de basket du lycée Il a toujours le mot pour faire rire.

Jake Jaglieski est né le 24 mai 1998 il fait parti de l'équipe de basket-ball du lycée de Tree Hill. Il a une fille Jenny qu'i élève seul avec l'aide de ses parents la mère est morte lors de l'accouchement. Il est proche de Lucas, Nathan, Skills et Micro. Il sort avec Peyton depuis 1 an et demi.

Dean Winchester est né le 24 janvier 1989. Il a un frère Sam qu'il ne voit pas souvent, il vient à Tree Hill et travail comme garagiste avec Lucas et Keith. Il n'aime pas trop se faire remarquer donc il côtoie le moins de personnes possible. Il cache la vrai raison de sa présence à Tree Hill.

Damon Salvatore est né le 18 juin 1985 il est le frère aîné de Stefan, leurs parent sont décédé i ans c'est lui qui a la garde de son frère, ils vivent dans un manoir en dehors de la ville. Il est professeur d'histoire au lycée de Tree Hill. Il est célibataire et ne veut pas de relation sérieuse car il n'a pas rencontré la bonne personne.

Stefan Salvatore est né le 5 novembre 1998, il vit avec son grand frère qui est aussi son professeur. Ils sont très proche l'un de l'autre, il est ami avec toutes la bande de Lucas et sort avec Bonnie depuis 1 an il est fou d'elle.

Rachel Green est né le 5 mai 1980 elle possède une boutique où elle vend les vêtements qu'elle crée. Elle était au lycée avec Will, elle est très amie avec Karen. Elle est apprécié de tous.

Danny Santos est né le 23 février 1984, il vient d'arriver en ville il est très mystérieux et distant avec les gens. Il travail comme cuisinier au Karen's Café.

Owen Elliott est né le 7 septembre 1978, il travaille pour Michael et est ami avec Nikita. Il est en ville pour une affaire confié par son patron. Il a l'air froid et distant mais c'est juste une façade.

Bonnie Bennett est née le 15 février 1998, elle est amie avec Brooke et Peyton et sort avec Stefan. Elle vit seule avec son père sa mère est partie quand elle était petite c'est une jeune fille très attachante.

Taylor McCoy est née le 11 mars 1998 elle est nouvelle au lycée et ne connaît encore personne. Ses parents ont divorcé et sa mère à décidé de déménager pour commencer une nouvelle vie, elle espère se faire des amis très vite.

Michael Samuelle est né le 10 juin 1980, il était un soldat marié et père. Jusqu'au jour où lors d'une mission il a tout perdu : femme et enfant. Il a rejoins une organisation secrète pour venger leurs mort. Il est marié avec Nikita depuis 2 ans.

Nikita Mears Samuelle est née le 23 janvier 1983, elle a rejoins l'organisation secrète en sortant du foyer d'accueil où elle à grandit. Elle est marié avec Michael et le soutient dans ses épreuves. Elle est ami avec Owen.

Deborah Lee Lenz est né le 11 mars 1958, elle était marié a Daniel et l'heureuse maman de Haley et Michael. Son fils aîné est mort à l'armée et peu de temps après elle et son mari ont eu un accident de voiture. Elle était une mère parfaite toujours présente pour son mari et ses enfants. Elle adorait Will et le considérait comme son fils c'est pour cette raison qu'avec Dan ils ont décidé de le nommer tuteur de leur fille.

Daniel Lenz est né le 26 janvier 1955, il était marié avec Deborah et l'heureux père de Haley et Michael après le décès de leurs fils ils ont eu un accident de voiture qui leur a coûté la vie. Il était également architecte c'est comme ça qu'il a rencontré Will, il le considérait comme son fils.


End file.
